Attack of the Amity Park Babies
by Megabluex
Summary: There is a new ghost in town and is out for revenge against the people who betray her, and all she wants is to get her baby girl back,but all that change as she form a new organization in Amity Park that change the lives of Sam, Paulina, Star and Valerie forever as they become part of it, the sad part is that danny and his family are going to be out of town for a month.
1. Chapter 1 The Birth of Paddeia and Paul

Attack of the Amity Park Babies

By Megabluex

Chapter: 1 The Birth of Paddeia and Paulina's Diapered Dreams

On the outskirts of Amity Park surrounded by trees and fallen lumber is an old abandon factory that was once the Friendly Earth Diaper Company that produced the very first and only environmentally safe diapers, inside the building is full of broken down machinery, old broken computer screens, computer systems that look still in tack, and conveyer belt that are slowly coming apart. But on one of the conveyer belts rest one of the very few diapers that were produced by the factory, by the look of it the diaper is still in tack, like time itself didn't touch it. Than the room got very cold and dark, the lighting in the room went dim, what makes that weird was because there was only sunlight was coming in through the broken windows that brighten the whole room and there is not a cloud in the sky to block the sunlight. So what ever it is, it's very strong to dim a room full of sunlight all by itself, then a reddish pink like mist started to come out from the factory's floor it had a neon glow to it. It is ecto energy but not just your regular ecto energy this one show sign's of a ghost is about to be born, your standard ecto energy will just float and gather in one area but this one was looking for some thing as it was maneuvering through the machinery, boxes and conveyer belt.

Until it found what it been looking for on the other side of the manufacturing area on a rundown conveyer belt was a diaper that was big enough to fit an adult. It was your standard diaper it has the same light greenish blue color with dark blue diaper tape like the other baby diapers that the factory has made, it has no thickness to it so you be able to walk just fine. It was the last and only adult diaper of its kind made by the Friendly Earth Diaper Company before being shutdown and abandon, then the reddish pink like mist enter inside the diaper. It continued to fill the diaper until it started to glow in a neon reddish pink color then levitated off the conveyer belt and float in to the air as the ecto energy infuse itself in to the diaper, that is when the diaper's color began to change. The greenish blue coloring faded away and replace by a reddish pink color, the dark blue diaper tape change to a crimson red, then it started to get bigger and thicker until the diaper was twice it size. As the last of the reddish ecto energy floated up it started to take form as some of the energy came out of the leg holes of the diaper to form a pair of sexy legs while the rest of it form a pair of arms, hands and a head like a proto body. (Think of a body of clay taking shape.)

Then a high body of wind appeared and blowing all papers and boxes into the air in a whirling vortex, then the reddish ecto energy fired off high levels of blood red ecto electricity or ecto lightning all over the manufacturing area. Hitting the machinery, bursting dead light bulbs, causing the lights to flicker, striking and turning on the computer system, and causing the broken computer screens to turn back on or sparking, burning or incinerating any boxes or papers that was still in the wind vortex, getting hit or crossing the ecto powered electric energy's path. Until it was engulf in a ball of light and you can only see a shadowy figure in it, you can tell that it is taking a female form by how the shadowy figure's body was taking an hourglass shaped, black long hair and high heels. That's when the ball of light burst and engulfs the whole room in a high intensity light that could blind a person for a few seconds or a minute as the light faded away the shadowy female figure landed on the factory's floor by the sound of how it landed you can tell that it is wearing high heels. As the remaining boxes and papers fell back down to the ground the shadowy female figure slowly opened its eyes unknown to everyone outside the abandon factory in the city of Amity Park that this day is the birth of Paddeia.

_ Sanchez_ household

_ Paulina Sanchez_ the most beautiful and most popular girl at Casper High School was in her family's living room checking on her makeup before leaving for school unknown to her a mysterious woman in a reddish pink business was standing behind her. She has the same skin and hair color as Paulina, her eyes were in the shadows so you can't see her whole face, you can only see the red lipstick on her lips and smiling like a happy mother. Then she walks quietly to Paulina as she got close enough she said "how is my big girl today" and use her left hand to pat the back of Paulina's sky blue tight pants that made a crinkling sound, that scared Paulina leaving a scared look on her face, that's when she saw her in the compact makeup mirror, then Paulina turned her head to see the mysterious woman. As soon as she saw her, Paulina fear went a way as she continued to stare at the mysterious woman. That's when the back of Paulina's pants were bulging out, Paulina didn't notice until the mysterious woman patted the back of Paulina's pants again. That made a louder crinkling sound that's when the front of Paulina's pants started to bulge out as well followed by her legs starting to spread apart by the thickness between them, Paulina then notice that the lower area of her pants started to get a bit roundness as her panties continued to expand and get thicker, that is when Paulina finally realized that her panties transformed in to a big thick diaper.

Before she know it, Paulina started to fill her diaper right away but the strangest thing was that Pauina wasn't ashamed or embarrass of filling her diaper in-front of the reddish pink suited lady. In fact she was quit happy that the mysterious woman was watching her go potty, that's when the mysterious woman patted the bottom of Paulina's diaper that made a squishy sound and smiled happily at her, to Paulina it was the most motherly smile she every seen in fact Paulina wanted to lift her arms up and call her mommy so badly that she wish that the mysterious woman was her mother instead of her real birth mother. Then mysterious woman said some thing that made Paulina even happier, "oh it looks like my big girl is still my big baby girl, you were so cute as a baby I knew we should have kept you in diapers". That is when Paulina put her thumb in her mouth, smiled and nodded her head at the mysterious woman as she continued to fill her diaper, normally this kind of thing would scare Paulina if anyone see her like this, in fact it would destroy her popularity and daily life forever but it came naturally for her like she done it on a daily base's. By now the diaper was at less two or three times it size after Paulina was done going potty she then lose her balance and landed on her very full diaper butt that made a loud squish sound that could be heard thought out the living room.

Normally this would cause most teens to breakdown cry or filled with ashamed or embarrassment but for Paulina she just giggle like a baby and smiled at the mysterious woman. Then the mysterious woman put both of her hands under Paulina's arm pith's and lift her up on to her feet, then she patted the bottom of Paulina's messy diaper a few time because she enjoy hearing the squishy sound that it makes followed by kissing Paulina's forehead. Paulina just smiled and giggle at her for the attention that she was getting from her, she enjoys being treated like a baby by the mysterious woman. "Okay stinky Polly lets get you in to a nice clean diaper and show you the surprise I have for you" the mysterious woman told Paulina then she place her left hand on the back of Paulina's messy diaper to help her walk or waddle in Paulina's case, as Paulina was waddling her diaper was making a squishy sound for every step she took but Paulina just giggle like a happy little girl that love her mother as they headed to her room. As a few minutes pass of walking and waddling down the hallway the sound of Paulina's squishy diaper was echoing thought out the hallway as they finally made it to Paulina's room.


	2. Chapter 2Memories, Betrayals, and Time

Attack of the Amity Park Babies

By Megabluex

Chapter: 2 Memories, Betrayals, and Time of Death part1

They say that a when a new ghost is born they don't remember who they are when they were a live, but for Paddeia she remember exactly who she was a mother, a wife, a business woman, a environmentalist, a CEO, a humanitarian, a arranger, and a people person. As Paddeia look around her abandon broken down factory, that's right along time ago she was the owner and CEO of the Friendly Earth Diaper Company before certain events that lead it to look like a ghost house and a shell of its former self. Paddeia had a sad look on her face as she saw her factory broken and rundown, she remembered building it from the ground up and making a well known name in the United States and the most environmentally safe product in the world. She decided to look around and see if the factory can be salvage and be brought back to working order, unaware of her new look and form, you can only see a crimson red and reddish pink blur reflecting off the machinery as she walk past the equipments. The factory was so quite that you can only hear her high heels foot steps sounds as they hit the ground as she walks, as she was walking she started to wonder what happened to her factory, she remembers it being in perfect condition and in well working order the last time she saw it yesterday.

She notice that all the machinery and equipment was here nothing was stolen, rip apart , or gutted just rundown like time itself made the factory come apart slowly. That is when she heard something else that wasn't made by her high heel shoes it sounded like sizzling and frying circuitry that is when she saw a bunch of flickering flashing lights coming from her left side. Paddeia turn her head and saw sparks of light coming from the factory's main computer system, electrical sparks were coming out of the computer and broken computer screens that were turn on by the crimson lighting. Only the main computer screen was intact and on as well, Paddeia panic she knew that if this keeps up it will turn into a electrical fire and burn down the factory but before she could get into action the factory computer was engulf in a blood red electricity and using the factory's power or electric grid to go across the factory's walls. Paddeia watch the blood red electricity ran across the wall heading to a door at the end of the factory, as it hit the door the door itself was engulf by a light of reddish pink with some small crimson electric bolts shooting out. As the reddish pink light faded away and the small crimson electric bolts died down, Paddeia recognized the door it leads to her office that is when the door opened by itself. You can still see a small surge of crimson red electricity on the door, Paddeia decided to enter her office and to stay away from the remaining crimson red electricity that is still on the door.

As she enter her office she saw that it was covered in dust and old spider webs, her office window was still their only a small crack in it but still in better condition than the other windows in the factory. Her office closet had a spider web on the doorknob and was covered in a light dust but you can tell that it is still red. That's when she notice her office desk it was cover in dust and webs as well, then she remembered that she left some thing important inside one of its drawers and hope that it is still there. As she was about to reach the drawer she notice a reddish pink long glove on her hand and arm then she look at her other arm and saw the same glove on it as well, then she turn her head to her office closet and hope it still their and unbroken. Paddeia grabbed the web covered doorknob and turning it, opening the closet door to revealed a full size mirror on the back of the door it was still in tact and a little dirty. She used her reddish pink gloves to clean off the dust and took a good look at herself, Paddeia was shock to see herself, she was wearing crimson red mask with matching baby bib and high heel shoes, she was also wearing a big thick reddish pink diaper with crimson red diaper tape that goes with her reddish pink nylon sock stoking. The only thing that was the same was her body, she still have her long black hair, beautiful light blue eyes, long sexy legs, curve like body almost hourglass shape, and ruby red lips.

Paddeia look down and saw that her chest was still double D in size, then she look back up at the mirror to get another good look and she notice how big and thick her diaper was but she didn't mind she wore diapers at home so that her husband would baby her to release stress and she enjoys it a lot, she looks like she is wearing the costume she wears for her husband for special occasion like Halloween night at home or just to be his sexy baby girl at night with out the mask. Paddeia did a few pose in-front of mirror then she saw that her long gloves were still dirty, she was about to hit them together to knock some dust or dirt off until her hands and gloves turn Intangible and the dirt and dust hit the ground then she look back at the mirror for a instant she became invisible for a few seconds. Paddeia had her back against the mirror she was freaking out and patting of what just happened to her just now. Paddeia was thinking of ways to figure out what is happening to her then she said "the Fentons" remembering her good old college friends and crush, that right she has a crush on Jack Fenton like how Vlad Master has on Maddie Fenton, the crush go as back as they were little kids, she followed him to the same college he with to and meet Maddie. Who became one of her best friend and ended up marring Jack that broke her heart but they were still her friends but even when she found someone and married him her crush on jack lives on. Paddeia remembers all the stuff they told her about like all their ideas for inventions, ectoplasm, ghost powers and their ability's then it hit her at full force the realization she is a ghost.

Paddeia was trying to figure out how she became a ghost in the first place, then she remembered what Jack and Maddie Fenton told her about how ghost are created, their looks, and obsession. She remembers what Maddie had told her but she mostly remembers what Jack had told her the most that cause her to blush.

Flash back her college days with the Fentons

"You see Mileena ghost are born when the person has died or pass on from our world and appear in the ghost zone or has manifestation to area that has a deep connection to that person, like left part of themselves there to take care of the area that they put their heart and soul to make it something to be proud of or suffered a horrible death by a person that they would do anything to get vengeance on them even com back from the dead." Jack told Mileena. "That is right jack, you see Mileena ghost appearance and personality depends on how they look when they died, who the person was at the time before death, what is left of their personality and their obsessions that they have like a habit." The she turn her head way from Maddie to Jack who was watching Maddie talking, Mileena couldn't take her eyes off Jack she loves him with every fiber of her being, but she can't make a move on him because Maddie told her that they are now dating, but that didn't stop her from still wanting the forbidden fruit, but Maddie is her best friend and a closest thing for a sister, she think of Maddie as family as a big sister that she loves very much and hope for the best for her. As she continued to look at Jack she blush even more as she was filling her diaper, even back then Mileena wore diapers but when she was a kid she had a condition the force her to wear diapers but when she got into high school she beat that condition the only problem was that she got use to wearing diapers so it became part of her live to wear them.


End file.
